


Dream Touches

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, M/M, hints of redrom, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wanders into Sollux's dream bubble one night and learns about troll anatomy. Pretty much eight pages worth of John being adorable and getting laid. Don't mind the crack! around the edges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diredevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredevil/gifts).



> Written for Diredevil who wanted a Sollux/John fic. I hope this suffices my dear. 
> 
> Also, sorry again for any grammar issues or miss spellings. It is a bad idea to write during finals week.

Sollux had disengaged from his memories a while ago. He really didn’t want to relive nights of entering code for hours on end with bees droning in the background. It was boring when Aradia wasn’t around, and whatever had been between them had started to falter. More like if anything had been red it was now pale, and somehow Sollux was okay with that. She was his moirail who popped in when she could, told him how to find the other trolls if their bubbles hadn’t moved, would chat with him for a while. Then she was off.

Since his death he had run into only two bubbles, and hadn’t stayed for long. He enjoyed Nepeta’s company for a time, but soon she was just too much to handle. It hadn’t been long until he had found Equius who moved on only after a handful of words. He had pointed his bubble in the direction that Nepeta had left. Apparently the guy had been chasing her around the cosmos while she looked for him. Forever a game of tag between the two.

Besides those random run-ins he had been bored, and had only once seen what he thought was a human. She had floated through his bubble, perfectly at peace, wearing the colors of Derse and then disappeared into the sky. When the next human had come, dressed all in blue and floating also, Sollux had expected him to simply fly on through. Instead he had stopped above him as Sollux sat on his hive watching the stars that he had remembered. The blue was just discernible in the moonlight as the kid shifted gears and landed nearby.

“Are you a troll?” The hood fell back and Sollux started when he saw real eyes. This one was alive, sleeping somewhere, and had managed to wander into his bubble. Not only that but he recognized this one, had seen him on Karkat’s screen enough. It was the derpy one, the one who had somehow gotten Karkat so confused about pity and hate that he had almost exploded.

“Egbert? How the hell did you find your way in here?” Sollux asked and tilted his head. The blue clad boys face broke into the biggest grin he had ever seen. And those teeth, oh god those teeth! If they were a bit pointier the guy could have put some trolls he knew to shame.

“You know who I am? Are you Karkat? No you can’t be he would have started yelling already.” Then the guy giggled, actually full out giggled, and Sollux suddenly knew why Karkat had been so confused. There was no way not to hate the guy for being such an innocent little bastard, and at the same time pity him for the same thing.

“No I’m not Kk. I’m Thollux,” his lisp came through clear and it startled him. Touching his mouth he felt his teeth. Since coming to the bubbles they would fade in and out of existence, and... was the kid giggling at him now? “What?” He snapped straightening and fisting his hands at his sides.

“Nothing, I just like the way you talk.” Gog the kid was beaming, the moon lighting up his face like its own little beacon. Those teeth were almost blinding and Sollux just wanted to reach out and tug them out of Egbert’s face; or run his tongue over them.

Well that was a surprising thought.

“Theriouthly?” Sollux asked, not wishing the teeth into oblivion like he usually did. John just giggled again.

“Yeah, it’s cute You can call me John by the way.” Sollux swallowed hard at the words as he stared at that smile and those teeth that a bee could fit into perfectly. Had he just gotten complimented?

“Are you hitting on me?” The words came out quicker than he thought and watched as the grin turned into something like a look of terror.

“What? No! I’m not a homosexual and I am going to guess you’re a guy,” he said sticking his hands up as if to defend himself. “I was just being truthful, I like the way you talk. I didn’t mean anything like _that_ by it.”

“Uh-huh… what the fuck ith a homothexual?” Sollux asked as John sighed.

“I don’t like other guys. I like girls,” he said simply, though it was a tired sounding explanation, like he had said it a hundred times. Sollux realized he had known what that word was, he had only heard it once before though. It was the word that drove Karkat so far up the wall sometimes when talking to John that Karkat had just about thrown him into a wall to knock him out. Almost.

“Why what’th the differenth?” The idea made no sense to him, why limit yourself? How did that do humans any good?

“Well…for one there’s the fact that girls have boobs and guys don’t,” and were his ears actually turning read? They were! And so was his face! “And then guy have penises and girls have…um…well they have a vagina and yeah can we stop talking about this?” John was so red Sollux could practically feel the heat, but that wasn’t what he was paying attention to. Humans only had one set or the other? What sort of twisted race were they? And what the fuck was a penis? It sounded odd.

“You only have one? God that hath to thuck.” Sollux said with an arched eyebrow that made John look at him in confusion.

“Wh-what do you mean? I thought that’s how you worked too. Like, the girls have nooks or whatever and guys have bonebulges. Right?” And wow had Kk slacked off on explaining this part.

“No, we have both. Boy or girl ith jutht and identity thing. That and thome of uth are born with fat thackth on our chetht’th and thome aren’t.” John looked at him with wide eyes. “Uthually thothe born with the thackth act more ‘feminine ‘ ath you would put it but not alwayth. I think Vrithka put’th that into perthpective. ” The human just stood there, staring. Now what had he said?

“Vriska’s a boy?” John squeaked and Sollux almost facepalmed.

“The fuck thould I now. I don’t care what gender she identifieth with. We call her a she mothtly becauthe of her fat thackth but who the fuck knowth at thith point.” Sollux answered and couldn’t tell if John had calmed down.

“Wow…so you’re not really boys or girls?” He asked still somewhat confused. Sollux wanted to ram his head into the nearest wall. The guy was so dumb, it was pitiful. So freaking pitiful. That thought sent little thrills through him as he looked the Egbert kid over. The human looked soft and squishy, and his hair looked like it would feel good. The urge to see how soft it was, how soft he was, and pity him for being so vulnerable jolted through him as a plan started to form in his head. Egbert wanted to know about troll anatomy? Sollux could do that.

“Nope.”

“So Karkat isn’t really a boy?” And was that fucking hope in his voice? Christ.

“By your thandardth no.” Sollux pointed out.

“Does it work the same?”

“I don’t know, want to find out?” Egbert let out a small ‘eep’ that made Sollux’s bulge throb. It was such a pitiful noise.

“L-like how?” He stammered out finally. The fact that he hadn’t bolted made Sollux grin.

“Like you show me your’th and I’ll show you mine.” If John had been red before, this took the cake. He hovered a moment, hanging in the sky and looking between Sollux and the moon, trying to figure out what to do. “Might ath well find out what you’re dealing with before you meet Kk right?” John landed.

“I g-guess that would be a good idea…I mean…if he’s not really a boy that changes things.” Was that all it took? That if they weren’t fully ‘male’ then this homosexuality thing didn’t count anymore? John crossed his chest and rubbed his arms. “And…this is just a dream so it can’t really hurt right?” Sollux smiled.

“Right.”

John took in a few breaths before stepping forwards, slowly closing the distance between them as he spoke. “Sooo…what should I know first?” He was a inch or two shorter than Sollux, and when he wouldn’t look at the troll it made him seem smaller.

“Well let’th try thith,” and with a quick movement Sollux hand his hand under the humans chin and was kissing him. Their teeth clicked together gently as John made a startled little noise that was so small Sollux almost didn’t hear it. He had though, and it went straight to his bulges. For a moment he wondered how John would react to them, but that would come later.

The human stood very still for a moment, doing nothing as Sollux slowly traced his mouth over the other, pitying him for being so scared and awkward. It wasn’t till he nipped gently at the corner of his mouth that John reacted, reaching up and putting his hands gently on trolls shoulders and his lips finally started moving. Their glasses clicking together. The lips were soft, very soft, and different than the thick skin of a trolls. Sollux let a fang press just a little harder and was rewarded with a soft hiss as John jerked back. A small drop of red sat on his lip. Humans bled red didn’t they? If the red blush in his cheeks was any indication then Sollux would have to say yes.

“Thorry,” he whispered and was only partially surprised when John was the one to lean forwards, tongue darting out to rid his lip of the blood. As he leaned in his glasses evaporated, and Sollux’s did the same as John closed the gap. Dream bubbles could be wonderful sometimes.

“I-its okay, just not so hard,” and then he was kissing him again, all soft lips and unsure hands as Sollux wrapped his own around the humans waist, the now missing glasses making it easier. It was nothing like kissing Aradia, it was just so pitiful how little John knew. He wasn’t even really moving his mouth, just pressing himself forwards and getting a little blood on Sollux’s lips. His own tongue, slightly split thanks to his own form of mutation, came out and licked the blood from his mouth and John’s. It was salty, and tasted like some of the wiring he would hold between his teeth when working on his electronics. John let out a little noise that prompted him to do it again, then again, lapping at the soft mouth and barely worrying the bottom lip between his fangs.

John’s own tongue came out hesitantly, licking at Sollux’s, inviting him into the warmth of his human mouth. It was a strange taste, nothing like a troll, and Sollux liked how simple it was. John let out even more of a moan when their tongues tangled together, the slit in Sollux’s running along the side. Pulling away he was surprised when John’s mouth followed his, not ready to pull apart, and wasn’t that the most pitiful thing ever?

Sollux grinned down at him while John went from half closed eyes and parted red lips to wide eyed and blushing.

“Gueth you like that then?” Sollux asked with a chuckle.

“Y-you taste sweet.” John replied before pulling himself up with Sollux’s shoulders and kissed him again, this time using his tongue to press into the trolls mouth. It was Sollux’s turn to moan when he felt that soft, slightly bumped tongue carefully run over his fangs. His bulges were slowly pressing from their bone sheath, looking for something warm to slide into. Pulling back a bit reluctantly he looked down at John and tugged at the back of his strange shirt.

“You want to get thith show on the road before you have to wake up or what?” the troll asked softly, not really wanting to scare John off, but he knew from Aradia how easily dreamers could pop in or out. The brush grew deeper but John nodded, his hands going quickly from Sollux’s shoulders to the hem of his own shirt. Sollux loosened his grip so the human could pull the shirt up only to get tangled in his haste.

“You know, thith ith a bit eathier.” And they both shivered as their clothing evaporated into nothing. There were certain perks about dream bubbles that Sollux thoroughly enjoyed. John went brighter than ever, his hands going to cover his lower body and made Sollux chuckle as John stared wide eyed at him. Sollux did his own studying, looking at the strange dark circles on John’s chest, the indent in his stomach, the hair on his lower body. He hadn’t been expecting that really, though he probably should have. Humans seemed to be covered in the soft hair.

“Wh-what are those?” John stammered and Sollux looked up enough to see that he was staring at his bulges. They were maybe half way out, twining together and slowly stretching towards John’s nearby warmth.

“It’th my bulge…well bulgeth. Motht trollth only have one, but I’m jutht a bit thpecial.” If any of the other trolls had known about his bulges besides Aradia there was a good chance that he would have been both pitied and hated for the strange mutation. He kept it a secret though, not wanting that to influence anyone’s opinion.

“Th-there moving.”

“Well no thit doethn’t yourth?” He questioned and looked down to where John was trying to cover himself. “Oh for fuck thake.” Sollux said and snatched John’s hands away, getting a small ‘eep’ that got him to unsheathe even more and stare at strange shaft jutting out of the human’s body. John breathed hard as Sollux looked at him, doing his best not to actually look at the troll but instead up into the sky.

“The hell?” Sollux breathed and kneeled, staring at the drooping thing before him. He inspected it and watched as it actually shrunk a bit. Releasing one of John’s hands he reached out and stroked it gently, earning up a small gasp while its receding size stopped, then it began to grow. Transfixed Sollux ran his fingers over it, careful of his claws, and not only watched but felt the thing become hard between his fingers as he squeezed and pressed gently. When it was standing fully erect and John was making even more silly noises Sollux slid his hand down to where any other trolls nook would be, only to find two strange sacks hanging. He held them in his hand, rolled them, and the noise that John made as the humans free hand came and pressed onto his shoulder quickly had Sollux’s nook dripping.

“You weren’t kidding when you thaid we were different,” Sollux said lowly as his continued to play with the fleshy globes and released John’s other hand. The human quickly used said hand to steady himself with Sollux’s shoulders while Sollux used his freed one to stroke John. He did that for a while, John making strange choking noises while Sollux played with him. When he carefully dragged a nail around the strange tip John moaned deep and loud.

“S-stop you’re going to make me c-cum if you keep doing that,” John whined. Sollux quickly released John who stood above him panting, holding his shoulders. Sollux could see just a small amount of clear liquid at the tip of the now very red cock, and without thinking much of it leaned in to lick it off. John literally hissed as the organ twitched hard. “I-I said stop.” Sollux hummed at the strange salty, bitter flavor but didn’t do it again. Instead he rocked backwards to sit down, hands spreading behind him to hold him up as he spread his legs. John stood between them, shivering slightly.

“Well then I gueth you should go ahead and take a look at what we have,” Sollux said with a smile. Both of his bulges were fully extended, reaching up his body and leaving sticky trails on his skin. John stared at them for a minute before backing up and kneeling down between Sollux’s legs. The look of pure shock on the human’s face made his bulges twitch hard.

“You really do have both, don’t you?” John breathed and reached out, finger tracing Sollux’s exposed nook. The feeling of the soft, un-clawed hand pressing against the opening made his head fall back as he let out a soft moan, both bulges moving to wrapped around the boy’s fingers and wrist. John jerked a bit and let out a gasp. His hand stilled for just a moment and Sollux watched him look on transfixed. He was beautiful like that, wide eyes, lips slightly parted, breathing hard as his cock twitched against his belly.

“They make my skin tingle,” he said softly, finger sliding gently forwards into Sollux as the troll closed his eyes and moaned again. “They feel really…good.” There were shuffling noises and in a moment John’s hand was leading Sollux’s bulges somewhere else. Both of them moaned when they wrapped around John’s cock, sliding up and down over his hot flesh. Both of Sollux’s bulges were longer than John’s, which by troll standards was small. Then of course, Sollux was barely considered average, so he couldn’t really say anything.

“Why do they feel so good,” John moaned out and thrust his hips a bit into the tight embrace of the two bulges wrapped around him.

“Want to know what would feel better?” Sollux asked panting. John just looked at him, eyes half lidded and questioning. “If you put it in my nook.” The moan that came out of the human went straight to Sollux’s groin, bulges twitching hard and trying to pull John forwards to line him up. It didn’t take much, and in a second John was slowly sliding inside. Sollux shifted at the feel of something hard and unmoving enter him. It was odd, nothing like having a bulge inside himself, something that moved or squirmed. It was true he had only practiced with his own, Aradia never going that far, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

“Oh god why are you so warm,” John panted, his body falling forwards with either hand next to Sollux’s sides.

“Shut up and pail me,” Sollux said with a buck of his hips that had John moaning again. John did move, a few thrusts that didn’t go quite deep enough for Sollux, and it was no wonder why. His bulges were wrapped around the base of the others dick still since there was no nook, taking away a good couple inches. Slightly frustrated Sollux removed them and reached out at the same time with his hands, pulling John further on top of him. While he did this he also wrapped his legs around John’s hips and was rewarded when the human slid deep inside, pressing against Sollux’s curved walls.

“Oh, thit Egbert,” he hissed, hands wrapping around John’s shoulders as he bucked. John didn’t say anything as he panted, mouth open and eyes half lidded. It was hotter than it should have been as John’s cock pressed inside, pushing against things that made Sollux squirm and want more. His bulges move down passed John’s groin to play with his flesh globes. Sollux watched how it affected John, how it made him moan low and hiss. One stayed wrapped gently around them while the other slipped back further, probing for something it wouldn’t find until…

“Oh shit be careful,” John hissed as the tip probed against something tight, stilling them both.

“W-what ith that?” Sollux asked as his bulge probed again, slickness spreading over it and making John moan. “It’s my, my… oh god why do I want you inside me?” And he really did sound confused at the question, looked confused through the lust. Sollux took it as an invitation, and pressed a bit harder. Whatever it was it resisted while John made a strangled noise almost like pain in his throat, but he had wanted him inside right? A little harder and the tip slid in, Sollux’s natural lubricants leading the way as John’s eyes went wide and wetness dripped from one.

“Are you okay?” Sollux asked, quickly stilling.

“I-I don’t, I can’t, it hurts, but it feels good? Why does it feel good? Why do you make everything tingle and, and…” he stopped and gave out a moan that had Sollux jerking his hips. “Oh god move. Please move.” Sollux watched wide eyed as John pressed back onto his bulge, sliding out from inside him. He was going to pull out if he wasn’t careful, and Sollux didn’t want that at all. Quickly he began to slide in deeper which prompted John to thrust back into his nook. Both of them moaned loudly as they found a choppy rhythm. It was slow and sweet, pitiful in a way that made Sollux’s blood muscle jump as they moved against each other. It didn’t take long before that fell away though, Sollux demanding John move faster. The bulge prompting John to do so by moving faster while the other squeezed the human’s flesh globes gently. The human complied, moaning and quickly pistoning his hips so that he moved faster and harder into the troll.

Sollux did his best not to drag his claws over John’s skin too hard, but even the barest amount left small sticky red trails on his back as John wrapped his arms around Sollux. One behind his head as the other dug into his hair, tugging.

“Oh god Sollux, oh god,” he whispered into his ear, making the troll move faster and in turn making John do the same. “I-I’m gonna, I’m gonna,” and oh fuck they needed a pail but the thought was lost when John started moving in a different direction and holy. Fucking. Gog what was that?

“AH! There, hit that again. Of for the love of Gog hit there again,” Sollux cried out and John just nodded, biting his lower lip in a way that made Sollux want to bite into it himself. He was too busy screaming obscenities at the sky though, bulge thrashing inside John until the tip slid over some strange bump. John thrust in ridiculously hard, right into that spot, and before Sollux could even hope to stop it he was cuming. Not only from his nook, but inside John as the tight walls of his body clamped down on the tip of his bulge. The human looked like he was going to bite through his lip if he wasn’t careful as Sollux arched up into him, genetic material pooling beneath them.

“Shit,” John panted, and the curse that came out of his mouth made Sollux do his own pitiful giggle.

“I’ll agree to that.” They looked at each other for only a moment before they started to laugh. They did this for for a few moments before John suddenly froze.

“Oh god,” he whispered and pulled away. “Oh god I came inside. Shit does that mean you’re going to get pregnant?” The word had Sollux’s brows arching in confusion as John breathed hard.

“The fuck is that?” The troll asked. John’s words strung together as he spoke.

“It’s when you cum in a girl and then your stuff goes up into her and mixes with an egg and then she gets pregnant and oh god oh god oh god.” Sollux sat up quickly and pulled John in for a kiss, quickly cutting off his panic before pulling back.

“It’th a dream remember, and that’th not how it workth with uth” he said soothingly. Sollux pet John’s head gently, watching the fear slowly disappear to be replaced by confusion.

“Then how does it…” he stopped mid sentence as he suddenly turned to look towards the moon. “I think I need to wake up.” He finally said softly, turning to look guiltily at Sollux. The troll smiled instead. “Then go ahead and wake up. You can come find me when you go back to thleep.” It was a half truth since Sollux wasn’t sure that would work, if John could do something like that.

“Yeah…okay,” John said sheepishly before leaning in and kissing the troll fully, their teeth clicking. Already the mess was disappearing, their clothes materializing, and the humans’ glasses coming back. It was hard to tell though, since as it happened he began to disappear.

“Good by Sollux,” he said softly.

“Bye John.” They smiled at each other as he disappeared. Just before he was fully gone one last look of panic crossed John’s face.

“Oh shit? Am I gay since I liked it in my ass? Am I still a Virgin?” The panic was so pitiful and adorable that Sollux couldn’t help but laugh. Laugh and laugh until all that was left of John was a pleasant tingling in his lower body and an image of those large, white teeth behind his eyes.


End file.
